The Cytopathology Section provides complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology and fine needle aspiration cytology. The section also routinely applies immunocytochemistry techniques to confirm and/or enhance cytological diagnostic accuracy. In addition, the section collaborates in various clinical research projects utilizing routine microscopy as well as special staining techniques, immunocytochemistry, and flow cytometry. The fine needle aspiration service is designed to afford maximal flexibility for clinicians and patients. Clinicians may request: 1) a pathologist perform the aspiration 2) a pathologist instruct the clinician in aspiration technique 3) a cytotechnologist assist the clinician in handling the specimen 4) aspirations of deep lesions performed by the radiologist with the assistance of a cytotechnologist to evaluate adequacy of the specimen